The Breathing Flame
by RockQuary16
Summary: Troy and Nora haven't seen one another since Nora was married to sam. She comes face to face with Troy while hiding the pain she suffers from Sam.
1. Default Chapter

The room sparkled with evening gowns and elegant beauty. Diamonds and rubies lighted the room with unmistakable glamour. The music whispered softly across the floor. At first, he told himself he wasn't coming. But then he found out she would be there. The woman who's beauty couldn't be described with one word. He took a glass of champagne from the tray, and glided across the floor to the bar, where he would await her arrival. So many eligible women who were all very beautiful, but there was only one that he wanted to see. His tuxedo and blue eyes attracted women from all over the room. But he refused. He looked at his watch and still, nothing. Where was she? Why had she made him wait for her presence. He took a sip from his glass. It sparkled on his tongue and glistened on his lips. The ballroom spoke with the rich and famous of the town. Elegance floated among the many women. He waited, for there was only one woman whom he waited to see. Where could she be? Most of all, why had he not seen her until now? He hadn't seen this woman since she told him that she was engaged. The man who she was to be married to, became obsessive and very jealous. He took her away, and that was the last time he saw her. Her beauty lost to him, until this night. But why hadn't she gotten there yet? He waited for her. The room became stuffy to him, so he stepped on to the balcony. The wind blew smoothly across his face, like a woman's gentle hand. Like her breath, as they hold one another. The air was free against his soul. He wanted to see her just one last time before she had to be married. Why? Why did she leave without saying good bye? He stood on the balcony as a man dying for something he treasured more than life, more than his life. He missed her so much it felt like his heart would bleed to death and he'd die from the pain. Time went by, and still she wasn't there. Finally, the clock struck 12:00am, and like a dream she appeared.  
  
There she stood. Beautiful like a rose. Her eyes like sapphires and her hair like the red sun at sun down. Her hair had grown, it was now down her back. She wore a satin black dress that came down to the floor. It dipped down to the bottom of her spine in the back, and skimmed her collarbone in the front. She stood in front of him like a statue. He came close to her, but she backed away from him. He tried again, and still she backed away. He wondered why had she been so cold to him. This time he forcefully jumped in front of her and grabbed her by the arm. Her chest rose up and down with excitement and confusion. She too had missed him. She slowly caressed his face and watched as he closed his eyes enjoying her touch. Then she leaned her forehead to his, nuzzling his nose and increasing his emotions. He opened his eyes to look in hers. In them he saw sadness that he couldn't understand. Her eyes told him so much. She was unhappy, and most of all she very scared. But of what, or of whom? Suddenly, she backed away from him, shaking her head with tears in her eyes, which refused to not fall. He wondered what was going on, then he saw him.  
  
There he stood, Sam Rappaport. Nora walked up to him and gave him a kiss. He took her wrist as if he owned her. He pulled her inside the ballroom, through the crowd and to a corner of the room. Troy was so confused. Why was Nora so afraid of him? He walked inside and searched the room with his eyes. He spotted her. She was being yelled at by Sam. Her eyes were to the grown to afraid to look at him. Troy walked over to them. He was screaming at her about being on the balcony with Troy. Nora never talked back to him, the whole time he screamed in her face, she never talked back to him. Troy was saddened by the scene which played out in front of him. Then he interupted.  
  
T: Excuse me, but I think you need to calm down, before I have to calm you down.  
  
S: Why don't you mind your own business, Troy.  
  
N: Please Troy.  
  
T: Nora you're not fine. But has he done to you, why are you taking this from him?.  
  
N: Troy really I'm fine, please go.  
  
S: You know what, Nora I think its time to go.  
  
N: Sam, please why can't we stay.  
  
S: Are you talking back to me, Nora?  
  
N: No, I was just saying..  
  
Before Nora could finish, Sam grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall. The music stopped and everyone looked around to see what was going on. Nora fell to the floor, shaken. Troy flew into Sam, and the two men fought. Nora got up and tried to pull them apart. A man from the crowd that was now forming broke them up.  
  
S: Get your hands off me.  
  
T: You know what Sam, you really are a joke. You push Nora around because you know you can't control her.  
  
S: Like I said before mind your own business or you'll be sorry.  
  
T: This is not finished, you lay another hand on her, I'll put you 6 ft under, Rappaport.  
  
S: Yea, well you know what Troy, Nora is now my wife and if I tell her something she's gonna do it.  
  
Sam grabbed Nora by the arm and dragged her out the room. Troy stood there like all the air had been sucked out of him. Nora was married. And now she was prisoner to Sam. He heard music, then laughter. He realized the ball had now resumed itself. He went to the coat counter and picked up his coat. Walking out the ballroom he looked down and saw something shining up at him. It was a diamond earring. Not just any diamond earring, it was Nora's. He put it in his pocket and walked out into the parking lot. Into the cold dark rainy night. 


	2. A Breathing Flame 2

Hi, hope you like it! Tell me what ya think! It may be too much. But tell me what it needs!! Thanks, Quary. PS. Feedback is fuel!  
  
Thunder caressed the skies, while the winds carried many sorrowful sounds around the streets. The rain beat down like a drowning waterfall over the town. The clouds rumbled with a beastly growl over the night. He slowly walked to his car as a man who had lost the woman he loved more than anything. His hair stuck to his wet face and covered his eyes, like a blanket. He finally reached his car, and drove home. The streets were filling with water as he pulled into the garage. Walking in the house and turning on the lights he realized the night he had waited to see her, was now over. She had came and left like the wind. He remembered her eyes and how they were full of sadness and fright. She was scared of him. Him. Sam, her husband who she would be prisoner to for the rest of her life. He hadn't seen Nora so scared of him before. He had pushed her against the wall in front of everyone. All Troy could think about is how it was probably worse at home with him. She hid all her secrets deep inside. But on this night, one of them was unlocked. She carried her pain as a secret, kept from everyone in a cold dark place in her heart. Something didn't seem right the first moment that they met. She seemed scared of something and now everyone knew it. All his life he wanted to help people, but this time the person who needed help was her. His love. His beautiful Nora. The rain poured harder and the clouds went on rumbling above his head. His feet no longer cared to take him any further. He stood in the foyer of his twin brother's house and wondered just what he would do next. His mind wandering deeper into anxiety over knowing what she felt right now. The painful thought of Sam with his hands on her killed him. Only if he knew where they were, he'd kill him with his bare hands. What he said at the restaurant was no threat, but a promise that would be kept. His feet soaked with rain, sloshed up the stairs of the house to the master bedroom. He undressed and went to sleep thinking of her.  
  
He was probably still angry she thought to herself. If only she had taken her own advice and not have gone to the ball. Then she wouldn't be as terrified as she was this moment. She felt as thou the only thing keeping her from jumping out her skin was the fact that she got to see him. Troy. The one she wanted to be with more than anything. The drive home seemed forever. He hadn't said anything the whole time. He hadn't spoken a word to her. He hadn't even looked at her. She was scared. She knew the more he stayed quiet the more angry he was getting. Sam began to speed up the car, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. He was angry and his temper was shooting red flashes. Nora tried to stay still, to not breathe, then maybe he wouldn't be so angry with her for the evening. Her heart began to beat furiously. His grip became tighter on the wheel. The thought of what was coming to her when they reached the house was scary. Then he spoke.  
  
S: Did you enjoy acting like a slut in front of everyone? He said through clenched teeth.  
  
N: Sam, I didn't.  
  
Before she could get another word spoken, Sam slapped her. Nora held her jaw that felt as thou it would fall off. The pain started to come through more. She tried desperately to hold back the tears, but it was no use. They came falling like showers of rainstorms.  
  
S: What was that, Nora? Now let's try it again. DID YOU ENJOY ACTING LIKE A SLUT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? Sam began to yell tremendously.  
  
Nora began to shake causing her words to come uneven. She knew what he wanted. He wanted a fight. He wanted her to say something to make him angry. Enough, to. she knew the rest. The only way to calm him down was to agree with him. She would remain wrong and he would always be right, no matter what.  
  
N: I'm s o r r y. I should have never done that, Sam. I'll be better. I promise.  
  
S: (calming down) You know better, Nora.  
  
N: I'm so sorry, I really am Sam. I didn't mean to act that way. I was wrong to be with him like that.  
  
S: (patting her knee) We'll talk more when we get home, Nora.  
  
'When we get home', caused Nora to tremble with fear, she had to find a way to take his mind off Troy. Her mind and her thoughts were her own but Sam controlled her life. She felt her sanity slipping away from her, slowly but surely. She thought back to the month after they got married. He was loving, caring, patient, and sweet. But then he slowly turned violent and frightful. She remembered when it all first started. The day and the reason he had hit her the first time. From there things went down hill to the point where she would lock herself in the bathroom when he went to sleep. Troy would have been loving and caring for the rest of their lives. Jealously would have never gotten to him the way it did to Sam. Mathew was the light of the whole situation. He was with her parents for the summer, enjoying it with his sister. When she thought of her children her mind was at ease.  
  
They pulled up in the driveway of the house. That's what it was to Nora. For it was no longer her home. She saw Sam come around her side to open the door and got out the car to his waiting arms. They encircled her waist as his lips smothered hers.  
  
S: I'm sorry for that. (pointing to the bruise left on her cheek).  
  
N: (wincing as he caressed her face) Its fine, Sam. Really it's fine.  
  
S: I want you, Nora.  
  
N: (looking away trying to hide the disgust on her face) Sam, I'm really kind of tired. It's been a really long day, you know. And I think we should just get some rest.  
  
S: (disappointed) Well, I guess your right. Besides, we have to talk.  
  
"Talk", that word set off alarms in Nora's mind. Talks always led to fights.  
  
N: Yea, I guess.  
  
He took her hand and led her in the house up the stairs to their bedroom. The door closed with a slam, as Sam went to the closest to change his clothes. Nora sat on the bed removing her heels. She watched his every move. She saw how his moves were forced and fumbled as if he were fighting off anger. His eyes told a million things to her all at once. She could tell when he was angry with her. She didn't know what to say or to do. She went to the closest to hang her dress up. He glanced at her, then turned his eyes away back to the rack of suits in front of him. Then he spoke.  
  
S: Nora you know I don't like Troy being around you or you him. I could have just choked the life out him for being there.  
  
N: Sam, really it was nothing going on between us. We said our hellos and how are you doings. I promise you nothing happened.  
  
S: Do you really think I'm stupid or something. I saw you hugging him. I was behind the curtain before I walked outside. I saw you Nora. YOU! And TROY! TOGETHER!  
  
His voice began to rise furiously. His eyes started to narrow in on her. Nora tried to stay calm while he yelled and went on about Troy. She looked around the closest and realized she had no where to go, if she tried to run.  
  
S: (coming towards her) Nora, you stand here and lie to my face. I have too much patience with you. YOU ARE MY WIFE! So when are you going to stop acting like a slut around McIver?  
  
His temper began to flare without control and her heart began to beat fast.  
  
N: (backing away from him) Sam please calm down. I don't want to fight with you; I'm too tired.  
  
S: (cornering her in the corner of the closest) I don't care! You were obviously in great shape at the ball, weren't you?  
  
N: (trying to put space between their bodies) Sam, honey I love you. And I would never lie to you. Please, do we have to talk about this while your angry?  
  
S: (now yelling in her face) YOU ARE A LIAR NORA! You don't love me! And you never have!  
  
With that, Sam grabbed her arm and pushed out the closest. She fell to the floor and got up to run from him. But he caught her by the hair, and hit her in the face, causing her to bleed from the nose. She began to cry helplessly begging him to calm down. He pushed her down again. And smacked her across the face. She fought him as best she could. Slapping him in the face and kicking him, she tried her best to get up and run. But no matter what she did, he was bigger than she was. He punched her in the abdomen. Then he picked her up and threw her on the bed. Suddenly, he stopped at the edge of the bed and looked at her. She was so scared of him, she thought she would die of fright. She stayed there wondering what he was going to do next. It seemed like his whole demeanor had changed. He looked as thou he would smile or something. Then she crawled to him and kissed him. It took everything in her to be close to him. His hands appeared around her face. She could feel the tension being released from his hands. The kiss was the only way she would be able to survive him for the night. His hands began to roam across her body. She laid back as he appeared on top of her. The whole time she focused on Troy in her mind and how much she loved him dearly.  
  
Hours later, she waited until he fell asleep and slipped out bed to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked herself in the bathroom. She switched off the lights and slid down the door crying tears of pain down her cheeks. She looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. Thunder shook the house and rain followed its glorious stretches across the sky. Her eyes fluttered closed. For tomorrow would be another day.  
  
Raindrops sparkled from the tips of the leaves, while the birds chirped and sang a great song of happiness. The flowers sprang from the roots of the gardens. The sun shined with admiration across the town. He woke with the sun shining in his face. He smiled at the singing of the birds. He got dressed and headed downstairs for coffee. He sat down and realized he forgot the paper on his doorstep, again. He opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. Her hair was red as a breathing flame. She was still asleep and wet from the raindrops. Troy was so confused. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch. She stirred but didn't wake. He examined her face. His face turned to a painful hated expression. Her face had bruises on it while her wrists were bruised, also. He looked across her face then he noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Her eyes asked him questions without her speaking a word. He opened his lips to say something, but she only smiled at him and went back to sleep. He got on the couch and laid down next to her, holding her in his arms. She was safe in his arms. All he knew was that she had been in a battle, which was now over.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. A Breathing Flame 3

The droplets from the window glistened like jewels. The birds flew over the open clear sky without a care in the world. It was later in the evening. The sun was slowly falling down to hide behind the clouds like a shy face. The sounds of peaceful slumber were heard throughout the room. She slept and slept. And after that she slept some more. He was worried at first but decided that maybe she just needed rest. Her chest rose and fell with exhaustion. Every now and then her eye lids would flutter, but helplessly she'd fall back into a deep slumber. He had no idea of what she went through. All he knew was that Sam would never hurt her again. He would never have the chance to lay his hands on Nora's face again. Sam was a coward a pitiful coward. He couldn't wait to break his face for what he had done. He was probably out looking for her. He could protect her from anything that would come her way. He stood there leaning on the doorframe watching her sleep. He had taken her off the couch and put her on the bed. He remembered how hurt he felt when he saw her laying on his doorstep scared and soaked with rain. She must've had to really fight to get away. Sam was no obstacle he couldn't overcome. Her hair flew all over his pillow. He had changed her into some of his clothes, just an oversized shirt. She looked happy and safe. He had looked at her bruises while she slept quietly. He bandaged her cuts and made her as comfortable as he could. She began to moan and turn a little. Then a lot. Maybe it was a nightmare he thought. She began to look as though she were trying to wake from a dream. He went to the bathroom to get her some water, but he returned to find Nora broken out into a cold sweat. Her lips parted as to say something. Troy wondered if maybe he should wake her. Then she calmed down and fell back asleep as if nothing had happened. Troy walked out the room and closed the door. He walked down the hallway stepping quietly making sure not to wake her.  
The sun had completely fallen now, it was night. The moon cast its shadow over the sky and through Troy's window. He had dozed on the couch and hadn't heard the quiet footsteps from her. The stairs creaked slightly which startled her at first. She remembered waking up and not knowing where exactly she was, until she smelled his cologne. She found that her body was wrapped in it. It was all over his sheets and the smell eradicated the pillow. It was in her hair, and she enjoyed it immensely. She knew it was Troy's bed that she had slept in. Her feet slowly made their way down the cold staircase into the living room where the couch remained occupied by him. She knelt down to the couch to watch him sleep. He was so handsome, she slowly took her hand and moved the piece of hair hanging over his eye and kissed his closed eye. His eye lids slowly fluttered open. He found himself staring into two big beautiful brown eyes. Her lips slowly formed into a warm smile. His heart had stopped for a moment. She would never know what it meant for her to just be there at that very second. She hadn't spoken a word to him. He examined every part of her face with love. She looked content.  
  
T: Nora.. she cut him off.  
  
N: Troy, I'm starving.  
  
T: (confused) Nora I think we should talk about why you were on my doorstep. And why you have all those bruises. (pointing to her face).  
  
Nora got up to pace uncomfortable with the questions he asked her.  
  
T: (sadly, getting up and walking up to her) Nora what happened? Please tell me. Did he hurt you? I already know the answer. Please, just tell me what happened.  
  
She began to cry uncontrollably. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she could escape last night. But she knew Troy would ask questions, she just didn't know how to tell him. Troy watched as her body shook and trembled with sadness. He walked up and held her as tight as he could. She collapsed in his arms. Troy sat on the floor with Nora in his arms rocking her. He had never seen her filled with so much hurt. He'd kill Sam for this he thought. Sam's day was coming and it was soon. At that very moment nothing in the world could pull Nora from him. He was now her protection. It had taken them so much to get where they were, and no one would take that away, not Sam, and not anyone. She continued to cry not ever stopping. He pulled her hair from her face, and kept rocking her. He knew that it would take a lot for her to tell him what really happened. He had rocked her to sleep, again. He picked her up and took her to his bed again. She was wiped out from crying so much. He remembered that she said she was starving. A smile spread across his face. She was always hungry. Nora Buchanan was always hungry. He knew just what she would want once she awakened.  
  
Her body, her mind, and her soul were exhausted. Her stomach growled with hunger pains. She yawned and looked at the clock. It was 9:30, she had slept so long. Then that wonderful smell came into her nose. His cologne. She loved his smell. The window was open, letting the night air blow in, swiftly. It blew the sheets off her legs and wrapped it self through her hair. She felt free. She was at last in her lover's bed, but not with him. She got up wondering where he had gone off to. The light under the door lead her through the dark room. As she came down the stairs she could smell something really great. Her stomach growled terribly while her mouth watered. A smile danced at the corners of her lips. The smell intensified as she walked forward. The smell poured from the kitchen and played in her stomach. Once again her stomach growled with hunger. She emerged into the kitchen to find him standing over a stove looking so very handsome. Him. Troy McIver. He turned around with a hot pot in his hands, nearly startled to death.  
  
T: (startled) Nora! You really should not do that. I hate to be startled.  
  
She smiled at him. He had finally noticed her long slender legs which were far from shunning themselves from his eyesight. He looked at her from head to toe. She looked absolutely beautiful in his shirt which was definitely to large for her.  
  
N: (laughing) I am so sorry, I have never seen your face that scared. (laughing even harder this time)  
  
T: (putting the pot down and coming towards her) O, really! So you think that was really funny, huh.  
  
N: (laughing harder) huh, huh.  
  
T: Well, I think someone needs to be taught a lesson.  
  
Troy grabbed her by the wrists and began tickling her. Nora squirmed trying to get away, but she was laughing so hard she couldn't concentrate.  
  
N:( trying desperately to get away)..Troy stop (laugh).stop (laughing harder) Ok uncle!!  
  
T: (victorious) That's what I thought couldn't hold out any longer could you? (Laughing)  
  
N: (too out of breath to argue) .You've won this round!! But beware, I'll come back and get you again.!!  
  
Troy broke into roaring laugh.  
  
T: So you hungry?  
  
N: Are you nuts, of course I'm hungry. What are we having, that smells so delicious?  
  
T: Well, you are going to love this. (Bringing a spoon to her mouth) Here taste it.  
  
N: .mmmmmh! It's delicious! What is it?  
  
T: It's my famous pasta sauce. We're having spaghetti and meatballs. You need food, Nora. I mean real food, something to get your strength up. You've been sleeping so much today.  
  
N: I know. But now I'm up to enjoy this wonderful dinner you've cooked. So are we going to eat or stand here and look at it all night.  
  
T: (laughing).Ok, but how about you go get comfortable on the couch in front of the fireplace and relax, and I'll bring it to you.  
  
N: OK! That sounds wonderful. You know how to treat a woman.  
  
Both of them broke into a friendly laugh.  
  
Few hours later Troy and Nora had found themselves just sitting in front of the fire relaxing and talking. Troy wanted to ask her why she hid last night from him. But he didn't want to push, so he kept the conversation calm and gentle. He watched her talk and her hands move through her hair as she made funny gestures. He became entangled in her eyes. He focused on a piece of hair which had fallen over eye. She never noticed the way he started at her. She remained focused on her story of her crazy client she once had. He watched her talk and laugh. He didn't hear a word she spoke, his eyes were too filled with her beauty to actually realize she still talking. He rested his head on his arm just watching her every move. Then she stopped and looked at him. He wondered what was the matter.  
  
N: Well, what do you think?  
  
T: Oh, I'm what did you say?  
  
N: ( a little annoyed) Troy haven't you been listening to a word I'ved said?  
  
T: ( Not knowing what to say) . Um of course, and I think you did the right thing.  
  
She looked at him as if she were to kill him.  
  
N: Troy, I have told you my whole story and you didn't hear a word.  
  
T: No, Nora, and I am very sorry. Very sorry.  
  
N: (feeling slightly hurt) O, well I'm sorry if I'ved bored you. (getting up from the couch) I'll just turn in if you don't mind.  
  
T: (jumping up) Nora please, forgive me. I wasn't trying to ignore you. Ironically I was occupied by your beauty.  
  
N: ( flattered) Troy don't make excuses for your rudeness. (turning to leave)  
  
T: (grabbing her wrist) Wait Nora.  
  
Before he could finish, Nora had snatched her wrist out of his hand and cried out in pain.  
  
T: (surprised) Nora, I'm sorry did I hurt you?  
  
Nora turned her back to him unable to face him.  
  
N: I'm sorry, it not you. Can we just forget about it please, I'm really tired.  
  
T: (watching her) Nora, what did he do?  
  
N: (avoiding his eyes) Nothing, ok. Look, Troy I'm tired so can we just go to bed?  
  
T: Nora please don't lie to me. Why won't you just tell me?  
  
N: (ashamed) Please, I'm begging you to drop it.  
  
T: Nora what is wrong with your wrists? Why did you cry out in pain when I grabbed them?  
  
N: (looking away) Nothing is wrong, ok. T: .Nora, please.  
  
N: (cutting him off) Troy please.. Just drop it.  
  
A single tear fell from her eyes as she walked away. His eyes followed her until she became out of sight. Something had happened and he wanted to know. He looked around the house making sure everything was secure before walking upstairs. He flipped off the lights in the hallway. As he walked passed the bathroom he could hear the quiet sobs. It was her. She was crying as thou she had lost something dear to her. She cried painfully and continually. He decided to leave the door, and to let her have her privacy. As he walked toward the bedroom Nora's cries could be heard throughout the house. He laid his head down on his pillow thinking of her and how she must be feeling. Not knowing what will happen next. He wished he could take her pain away. But he knew that only time could heal her. He dosed off to silent to music of the nightly crickets.  
  
Nora had finally come out of the bathroom. Her nose red and her eyes puffy. Everything was quiet. He must be sleep she thought. She walked to the guest bedroom and opened the door to find the bed filled with Troy. She was confused at first but remembered that she had been asleep in his peace- filled bed all day. He must have secretly knew she would want his bed. She quietly closed the door and walked down the dark hallway to her room. She laid her head down on the pillow to sleep, but found herself restless. She tossed and turned until she gave up and laid there thinking about the night before. She should have never opened the bathroom door, she thought. She thought back to the moment he had tricked her into believing that he wouldn't hurt her again. He had beat her like he had never beat her before. His power over her always was so strong. He was sometimes merciless in bed. He had turned into a ravenous monster. Nora had shivers up her back every time she thought about him. She was afraid of him, like no other man. She would never tell a soul what happened in that house, not even Troy. It could mean her freedom, literally. She finally dozed into sleep, thinking of Troy and how loving he was.  
  
Although, all was quiet she didn't know there was man sitting outside watching Troy's house. Footsteps crept the floor. He walked quietly as to not wake her. She was so beautiful as she slept he thought. Troy bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She looked alive and beautiful, but he never knew she was slowly dying a horrible death.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. A Breathing Flame 4

The sun came up bright and early. Sunshine poured through the windows like rainwater. The birds' song rang through the winds that carried all over the world. Shadows of fog lifted from the streets as the morning dew danced and twisted upon the rose petals in the next door neighbor's yard. At first it was the smell of his cologne that drove her crazy, but now it was the concern that she saw in his eyes when he saw her. He worried about her. His love was so pure and trusty. Nothing in the world could take that from him, if it tried. So much had happened, she thought. Just laying there thinking about him, made her excited, but she didn't want that known to him yet. She didn't want to scare him into having to love her and take care of her. But she knew her worries were so unneeded. She was safe now. Her legs spread across the bed and her hair wild upon the pillow made it known to the man standing at the door, that she was so comfortable. His crystal blue eyes were sparkling with wonder. Her head was turned towards the window. He didn't know whether she was asleep or awake. He couldn't believe the way she made him feel alive. She was so mysterious, he thought. He remembered the night they met, the way she looked at him with so much fear in her eyes. But yet he wanted to know who this woman was. Who was she? He remembered asking her, but she had avoided the question so many times. She had run from him into the pouring rain. At that time when he stood there with his hands griping her arms in rain, he knew he wanted her already. Not in a sexual way, but in a loving way. He wanted to know everything about her. How she felt, what she loved to do, and most of all, what had made his brother go insanely crazy for her? He was obsessed with this profound creature. She made him feel the same way. Always wanting to know what she was doing at all times, where she was or whom she was with. It was controlling, but it was the way he felt. What Troy never knew was that Nora's eyes were open, and their brown color flourishing throughout her beauty. He stepped out the doorway just as she turned her head. Nothing there, just a shadow, she thought. But she knew it was him. It was Troy. She liked the fact that maybe he was watching her. Watching and enjoying every little detail. The shirt she wore had tired to recede up her hip, letting her legs show, greatly. Nora rolled off the bed to find Troy. She walked down the hallway and down the same path as him. She could smell coffee and bacon. Oh, what joy it was to smell Troy's cooking. As she made her way to the living room, she saw Troy coming from the kitchen holding two coffee cups with a bright smile upon his lips.  
  
T: (enjoying his view of Nora) Well, good morning sleepy head. Finally you decided to wake up.  
  
N: (coming towards him) Ha, Ha, very funny. I really enjoyed your bed, Thanks. That coffee smells great.  
  
T: (handing her a cup of coffee) Well, you're very welcome, young lady. (grinning)  
  
N: (closing her eyes while drinking the coffee) O, Troy this is great. I'm jealous. (laughing)  
  
T: (enjoying her voice) O, really. I don't think I've ever tasted your coffee.  
  
N: Don't worry, you haven't missed anything. I can't cook, so that includes making coffee. I've been known to burn water.  
  
T: (laughing) Nora, I don't believe you one bit.  
  
N: Well, its true.  
  
T: Well, why don't you just relax and enjoy my coffee for a little while.  
  
N: (walking towards the couch) Ok, maybe I'll just do that. So, what's new Troy? I mean I haven't seen you for a while, since married.(looking down)  
  
T: Nora, just say it. I know. Sam. Since you married Sam Rappaport. Nora, (taking her hand) What happened?  
  
N: (taking her hand away) Look Troy, do you have to know everything that happens in my life?  
  
T: (watching her closely) Nora, I've seen the bruises and cuts, and I know about the bruise on her stomach. I can tell it's the ribs. So, stop not telling me what I already know. N: (angrily) You know what, Troy, I am so tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. I thought when I got here, you wouldn't grill me and cross-examine me to death. That all you would do was love me and hold me when I had a nightmare.  
  
T: Nora, I'm sorry, but how long do you think you can hide this from me. What ever is killing you, why won't you tell me? (yelling) Just tell me!  
  
N: (furious and sad at the same time) I don't need this Troy! (standing up and walking away) I could have just stayed at home for this!  
  
T: (coming towards her and yelling at her) Nora! Stop it! Stop hiding from me!( grabbing her by the arms and shaking her a little)  
  
N: (angry) That's right! (choking on tears) You go ahead! Why don't you just hit me too. (laughing mockingly with hurt) It works. You can get whatever you want from me! (yelling with hurt) SO GO AHEAD HIT ME LIKE HE DID! (quietly, almost a whisper) What do I care.  
  
T: (noticing what he's done) Nora, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.(Letting her go)  
  
N: (crying while taking her arms down) I'm going to go, ok. Don't worry, I'll be out of here, just give me a minute. (walking away)  
  
T: (sorry) Nora, wait a minute! Please, I love you more than anything in this world. I never meant to hurt you. I saw myself turning into him when I grabbed you like that. I am nothing like him. I will never hurt, I promise. I would lay down my life for you, before I see you go back to him. (watching her shoulders shake with painful tears) Please, Nora don't go, because I don't think I can take seeing you hurt, again.  
  
N: (turning around to look at him) Troy, you have to promise me one thing.  
  
T: (hurt) Anything, Nora.  
  
N: Please, don't ever do that again.  
  
T: (enveloping her in his arms) Never, again Nora. Never again, I promise.  
  
He picked her up and carried her upstairs. She cried the whole way. He took her to his bed, and laid her down. She had stopped crying and curiously watched his eyes. Troy wanted to be with her, more than anything, but he laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her. He secretly enjoyed the fragrance of her hair. It hadn't been long before she fell asleep in his arms. He listened to the rhythm of her breathing. And after while, he too, had fallen asleep.  
  
It was late in the afternoon, but the sky had turned a sad gray. The clouds rumbled with fury, igniting the skies with impatience. The sounds of bird flying away were everywhere. It began to pour upon the streets. Trees swayed back and forth. Winds began to pick up speed. The window in Troy's bedroom was always open. The winds brought rain and cool air into the air while blowing the curtains wildly out of place. The room became shadowed. It was now that it was clear. He watched her sleep like a child. She was so beautiful. How could he hurt her. All he remembered was the way she looked when he grabbed her arms. She was terrified. She acted as though he would slap her or worse. What had happened that ran her so far away? Besides the obvious, that is. And last night when he had grabbed her wrists and she cried out with pain. He looked over and picked up her left hand to see her wrist. It was red. Unmistakably, it was bruised with a black bruise and the other the same. Suddenly, Nora began to turn in her sleep. She began to mumble and a frown appeared over eyes. He got closer to her lips to hear what she was saying.  
  
N: (in her sleep) Please, I'm sorry. No I didn't. Please, don't hurt me.I.wait Ssss.(trailing off)  
  
He started to shake her, but then she began to throw her hands around desperately as if she was trying to fight away something. Then she screamed.  
  
T: (shaking her) Nora, wake up.honey it's just a dream. Nora! Wake up!  
  
N: (in her sleep) No, please get away from me!(shaking her head, furiously)  
  
T: (still shaking her) Nora wake up!!  
  
N: ( waking up and crawling away from Troy, and falling out the bed) No, stay away from me! (crying) No, please don't hurt me, I'll do better next time, I promise. Just please, don't hurt me.  
  
Troy just looked at her. She had crawled all the way into a corner of the room and hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, while crying. As her surroundings sunk in, Nora just sat there and cried. Her nightmare was another real memory. It was very much real. She had remembered the day it happened. She'd never forget it.  
  
Three months ago.  
  
He had been a little on the edge since the time he walked in the door. She made sure she stayed out of his way, but there was always something he'd call her for. Whether if it was an accusation or a question. But this was different. She was trying to do some work for a client, when he came in and slammed the door to the house.  
  
S: Nora, where are you?  
  
N: (coming out her office) Sam, honey what's wrong?  
  
S: ( walking towards her) So, you think you're real sneaky don't you. Yea, a real slut you are!  
  
N: (disgusted with him) What are you talking about?  
  
S: (standing directly in front of her) Yea, that the way to do it, right Nora. Play stupid. Act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Smart.  
  
N: (uncomfortable with how close he was) Sam (backing away) I don't know what you are talking about. What are you? Drunk?  
  
Sam slapped her so hard she fell to the floor. Nora's lip began to bleed.  
  
S: See, now look what you made me do.  
  
N: (trying to get up, but too dizy) I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have said that.  
  
S: Yea, well I bet you're not sorry about sleeping with your new law partner!(yelling)  
  
N: I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't slept with anyone. Who told you that?(angry)  
  
S: That doesn't matter, Nora. You see, because this person has proof.  
  
N: What proof, Sam. I haven't done anything. Jackson and I are just partners.  
  
S: (angrily grabbing her from the floor) I am so sick of your mouth!  
  
N: (terrified) Please, Sam don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!! I didn't.  
  
Before Nora could finish her sentence he slapped he, again. He grabbed her feet and dragged her into their bedroom. Behind those closed doors, nearly killed her to rememeber. All she knew, was that the next day he called her law partner and told him she was sick. But the truth was, he had beaten her so badly that she was rushed to the hospital. She came back with a broken arm and a broken rib. It was true, he was drunk with jealous rage. He admitted that one his firm buddies had joked with him, but he took it seriously. Later that week, he apoligized and promised he'd never do it again. When she came home from the hospital, there was a rose with card which said; To My Darling Nora, I'm very sorry. I'll never hurt you again. Signed yours truly, Sam. She remembered lots of roses. She always put them in a spot where she kept them. They were his 'I'm sorry' gift. As she put the rose in the vase, she counted how many were there. The total was 12 roses. A dozen roses for a dozen.  
  
Nora sat there and just stared into space. Troy watched her closely, wondering how she must've felt. All he could do was comfort her. Something had Nora heart, and laughter, along with her happiness which she used to carry proudly. The rain pounded on the windows. Troy didn't notice that someone was pounding on the door downstairs.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. A Breathing Flame 5

Hey! I hope you like this one. I want to write mysteries when I get out of high school. So, I'm trying to build this up into a mystery. Please let me know, what you think! The feed back is fuel to me! I hope this is good so, go ahead and read on!  
  
Enjoy, Quary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pounding on the door began to crank up louder. At first, Troy didn't know whether it was the door or the rain beating fearlessly against the window. He watched Nora calmly, trying to understand her. She had calmed down now. Her eyes were softening as she looked over into Troy's eyes. The rain beat steady and hard. But still the pounding from the front door went on. Nora stood up first.  
  
N: Who could that be? (worried)  
  
T: (standing) I don't know. (looking at he clock) It's nearly 9:00.  
  
N: Troy, who ever it is, you can't tell them I'm here, ok.  
  
T: (confused) Ok. But why not Nora?  
  
N: Troy, just don't tell anyone I'm here, ok.  
  
T: Sure, whatever. (heading towards the door to the hallway)  
  
Troy walked downstairs wondering who could it be. He turned on the lights as he passed the foyer. The pounding went on. The person behind the door, sounded as though they were beginning to get annoyed.  
  
T: Ok, Ok, I'm coming! (annoyed)  
  
Troy opened the door. There stood a man with a trench coat on soaked in rain water, shinning a light in Troy's face and looking very stern.  
  
man: Good evening, sir.  
  
T: (annoyed by the light) . It would probably be a better evening if you would get that light out of my face. (with a sarcastic smile)  
  
man: Sorry, sir. My name is Detective Dennis Mitchell (showing his badge) I have to ask you a few questions. May I come in?  
  
T: (looking around the place first) Sure  
  
Detective: (walking in, and looking around the house) Sure is a rainy night, huh?  
  
T: Uh, yea, I guess. Look, what's this all about?  
  
Detective: Well, Mr. McIver is it?  
  
T: Yea. Dr.  
  
Detective: Excuse me, Dr. McIver (sarcastically). This morning we got a call about a disturbance last night. When the officers got there they found a nearly dead man, by the name of Sam Rappaport. Apparently, he had been hit in the back of the head with a fireplace poker. He was unconscious. He had been bleeding heavily. He woke up in the hospital this morning. When he was able to speak, he filed a missing person's report. (holding up a picture) This woman is Nora Rappaport. She's his wife. We have reason to believe that maybe you've seen her. Have you, Dr. McIver?  
  
T: (remembering what Nora had said) No, sir. I'm sorry.  
  
Detective: (looking at him very closely) You know, doctor, if you are lying the police will find out. And when they do, you, my good man, are going to wish you never saw my face at this door. (trying to scare him a little more) I hate lairs. Don't you?  
  
T: Yes, detective, I do.  
  
Detective: (looking around the house) Nice house. It's just you?  
  
T: Yes, it is, but thank you.  
  
Detective: (noticing the coffee cups) Do you.uh (walking over to the table and picking up one of the cups) always drink out of two cups?  
  
T: (thinking of something to say) uhh. yea. O, you know what, I think it was this morning when I had forgotten that I hadn't taken the cup from yesterday morning into the kitchen. So, I must've just sat the other one right by it absentmindedly, this morning. (hitting his head in mockery) silly me, huh?  
  
Detective: (watching Troy fidget) You seem a little uneasy. (looking at the stairs) You wouldn't mind if I had a look around, would you?  
  
T: (nervously looking at the stairs) Uh. You know what, I was actually on the way out the door. I was just getting dressed when I heard the door.  
  
Detective: (not believeing the story) Well, you can either be cooperative about this, or I can get a warrant and be back here tomorrow morning. It's your decision. I'll have officers with me tomorrow, if you insist.  
  
T: (looking at the stairs and wondering what Nora was doing) Ok, alright. But make it quick.  
  
Detective: (walking towards the stairs) Well, why don't I start upstairs.  
  
Troy and the detective walked up the stairs. All Troy could think of was what he was going to do when he discovered Nora. The detective went through every room, until they came to the main bedroom.  
  
Detective: (trying the knob) It's locked.  
  
T: (surprised, but thankful) O, well I'm sorry, I must have left the key on my nightstand.  
  
Detective: Well there's other ways of opening it, doc. (taking out a credit card)  
  
T: (watching him) What are you a retired robber?  
  
Detective: (working on the lock) Nope, just a.(unlocking the door) ahh, there we go.  
  
The detective walked in first. The first thing he noticed was the wet towel, which contained spots of blood. He picked it up and looked at it carefully.  
  
Detective: (looking at Troy) I need bag for this.  
  
T: You can't take that without a warrant.  
  
Detective: You see, Doc, this evidence in an attempted murder, so give me a bag.  
  
Troy handed him the bag, and watched him put the towel in it. Then he walked into the bathroom. He looked in the hamper and pulled a woman's clothes out. They were still damp. He looked questionable at Troy who had looked away.  
  
Detective: (looking at the clothes) Well, doc, I hope you have an ex- girlfriend or a wife who just left you. Because if you don't, then I think you have a big problem.me.  
  
Troy didn't know what to say. They were Nora's clothes.  
  
T: (clearing his throat) Well.um. you see.  
  
Before he could finish something crashed and broke.  
  
Detective: (putting down the clothes) What was that? (walking out the bathroom)  
  
T: (following behind him in relief) I don't know, I think it came from downstairs. (knowing that it didn't)  
  
Detective: No, it was closer.  
  
The detective began to walk back down the hallway and turned the corner to a another room. Troy was behind him every step of the way, watching him. He turned the knob and opened the door. Dennis looked down to see a broken mirror. It layed shattered to pieces next to the bed. As he walked toward's the bed, someone besides Troy became nervous.  
  
She saw him enter the room the first time, and walk out. But now he was back , again. She watched his feet come closer and closer to her hiding spot. Dennis bent down to examine the pieces. Some had fallen underneath the bed. She knew tried to be as careful as possible but she caused it to fall, anyway. His hands smoothly went underneath the bed, absentmindedly towards Nora. His hands came closer as she moved backward towards the otherside. He continued to look around for all the pieces. He decided to get down on one knee, and look under the bed. When she saw his knee come down, her heart began to beat quickly. She tried moving over more, but then if he stood up she wouldn't be able to get back underneath quick enough. Dennis stopped for a moment. She couldn't understand why he had stopped, but then she heard Troy's voice.  
  
T: Detective, this is stupid. You've looked everywhere and found no one here, ok. So, you can leave now.  
  
Detective: (getting up from the floor and smiling) You know, Doctor, you're hiding something. A pefectly good mirror doesn't just fall off of a dresser, especailly by the bed.  
  
T: yea, well, that's your opinion. But you're getting out of line, so you can leave, now. (sternly)  
  
Detective: (walking towards the door) Well, I'll be back to see you tomorrow, Doctor, you've got some explaining to do. (holding up the bag with the towel) Bloody towels just don't appear out of nowhere.  
  
T: (smirking) Yea, you do that.  
  
Troy walked him downstairs and to the front door.  
  
Detective: (holding out his hand) Well, Dr. McIver it's been a pleasure.  
  
T: (looking at his hand, but not shaking it) Good bye.  
  
Detective: (smirking) You have a good night. (walking out the door into the rain)  
  
Troy was so relieved that he was gone. He sprinted back upstairs to find Nora. He looked in each room then back to the room with the broken glass. There he saw her. Nora slid from underneath the bed, mindful of the glass. Troy was so relieved.  
  
T: (walking over to help her up) I had a feeling you were under there.  
  
N: (hugging him) Yea, well if you hadn't said something I wouldn't be standing here right now.  
  
N: (with a big smile) I'm starving!  
  
T: ( laughing at how she could be hungry at a time like this) Nora.  
  
N: How about pizza!  
  
T: (happy to be holding her) yea, but first we have to talk (smile fading) about why he was looking for you.  
  
Nora sat down not knowing where to began.  
  
N: (sadly) He's dead.  
  
A tear slowly trailed itself down her face.  
  
The rain never subsided it poured and poured. Lightening casted over the sky. The moon's light faded a little, darkening the streets. Detective Dennis Mitchell drove through the rain, thinking of the strange things that he remembered from the house. The wet towel with blood spots, the woman's clothes which were still damp, as if someone was in the rain recently. Then, the broken glass. But the number one thing that was strange to him was the smell he came across once in the room with the glass. It was cologne, men's cologne. It was normal for it to be in the master bedroom, because that was the main room. But why underneath a bed in a vacant room across the house, far from any contact of the doctor? He knew the doctor had lied. The story of the coffee cups was ridiculous. The house was spotless. A man who keeps things so clean, accidently leaves a coffee cup sitting at a table for a whole day? Not possible. He remembered feeling the cup and looking at it. On the second cup the lip print was on it, but strangely not on the first one. It was lipstick, but something else like chapstick or something. Dr. Troy McIver was hiding something, or could it be someone? Only the blood spots from the towel would tell.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
What did ya think? Drop me a line! 


	6. A Breathing Flame 6

N: He's dead.  
  
Tears flowed from her eyes like a river carrying streams of pain. She sat there not knowing how to go on. The rain continued to fall, anxiously. A window blew in wet night winds swarming from the sky. It swayed through her hair and wrapped itself around her body like a gentle silk touch. The sky that hung outside was a dark midnight blue. Rain continued to pour. She looked outside frost and began to fall into a deep stare. Troy didn't know what to do. Surely, he didn't want to press her, but he had to know just what happened. He walked to towards her. As he began to press her to go on, he stopped shaken at what he saw. Her eyes were empty the tears lay on her face, but her eyes were cold and distant. Her face was pale has the fog on a hazy morning. He followed her dark stare outside the window. It was like she was staring into an open space. Troy turned around to look at her, but her eyes were steadfast. Then like the midst from a waterfall he heard her voice. Nora's voice was so soft he could barely hear her. Slowly, her lips began to fall into the words searching for the strength to go on.  
  
N: (talking as if in a trance) My hands wrapped around it, and I hit him as hard as I could.  
  
Troy was confused he didn't want to interrupt her.  
  
N: O, yes now you'll know the story. (pausing for a moment) I was in the bathroom, that morning. And then I heard a beating on the door, it was him. I got up from the floor to answer the door. That's when he grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall. I was still so tired and I was half out of my mind. I didn't understand why he was doing the things he was doing. He threw me around for a little while. (Troy's hurtful expression went unseen) I crawled away from him and got up to run downstairs. He followed me. I was running through the house trying to get to a phone. He caught me and threw me up against the wall. Then he punched me in my stomach.  
  
Still no tears had fallen. Troy was angry that he couldn't protect her. He watched Nora's emotions has she told the story. He was amazed at what he saw. She had none.  
  
N: I was angry and I fought him back but he was always bigger than me. I crawled to the living room holding my stomach. I could here him behind me. I panicked. I could feel his hands grab me from the floor. He shoved me to the couch and got on top of me.  
  
This time her face frowned into anger.  
  
N: He crushed his lips to mine. His hands were everywhere. I became overly angry and I couldn't take it anymore. It was the way he hit me.(her teeth began to grind has she spoke) the way he tried to touch me.and the way he treated me when he was finished. My eyes fell on the fireplace, that's when I saw the poker. He was slobbering all over me, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I kicked him between the legs. He slapped me and pinned my arms above my head. I kicked him again harder, this time he fell to the floor in pain. I got up and stood by the fireplace he got up and came towards me. Telling me I couldn't do without him, I stood there with the poker behind my back. Then he lunged at me. I hit him. and hit him. and hit him. (her hands were wrapped as though she was still holding it.) He laid there never moving an inch. I thought he was dead, so I ran to the bedroom and threw on a coat and ran out the house. I didn't know what to do. I just got in my car and drove here. I was so tired. And didn't know how I was going to explain to you what happened. I fell asleep at your doorstep in the rain. I felt so worthless and tired, that I just passed out.  
  
Troy didn't know what to say. Her whole demeanor had changed. How could she ever have lived through that. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Her lips quivered as her eyes began to fill with tears. Her head began to shake and she looked down at her hands.  
  
N: He was always so kind, I don't understand what I did to turn him into a monster.  
  
T: No, Nora, don't. You look at me. (turning her head with his hand) You didn't do anything, but try and take what he gave you. Don't you ever worry because he'll never lay a finger on you again. I promise you that.  
  
N: Never break your promise, Troy, please.  
  
T: I promise (hugging her) Now, how about that pizza.  
  
N: (Breaking into a laugh) Troy what would I do without you?  
  
T: You what I ask myself the samething, I love you.  
  
N: I love you, too.  
  
T: (pulling her up from the bed) Yea, well I'm starving.(holding Nora's hand and running downstairs)  
  
The alarm clock went off with a noise which through Detective Dennis Mitchell from his bed. He groaned and got up from the floor. He walked to the bathroom and shaved and showered. He had to get to the office right away. To see what was happening on the Rappaport case. He remembered the file. It stated that Sam Rappaport hadn't died he had been near death, but the paramedics had revived him. In this case, he would be looking for the suspect for attempted murder and not exactly murder. Therefore, Sam Rappaport was still alive.  
  
The Dennis walked into the station and head straight for Bo's office.  
  
D: Good morning, commisionner.  
  
B: Have a seat, Dennis. (waiting for him to sit down) When you got here to this town I knew you would do your boss good. That's why I put you on this case. I've never been a big fan of Rappaport, but the law is the law.  
  
D: I understand that, sir.  
  
B: Well, the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because a very good friend of mine is involved.  
  
D: Let me guess, Nora Rappaport?  
  
B: Yes, and I don't want to see her hurt.  
  
D: I can under that, sir, but if she is responsible then I'll have to do my job.  
  
B: Yea, well, don't think you have everything firguired out because you might be surprised at what you find.  
  
D: Well, thank you, sir. (rising from his chair) I have work to do. (walking out office and closing the door.)  
  
He had never met this woman before nor had he seen her before. He had just moved to Llanview and he didn't know very many people. He wasn't married, in fact he had no social life. He had worked in the homocide diviosn in New York for years but now he found himself in a small town, boredom had imprisoned him since he got there. This place was nothing like the city. It was peaceful and calm. Then, out of the blue a man almost gets his head knocked off his shoulders. He sat at his desk looking at the photo of the woman. Who was she, he thought. She had long red hair, and big brown eyes. He put her picture down and read the file some more. He read about the some of the things that were out of place and the other strange things. Then he remembered the things he had gotten from the docter's house. The towel had come back inconclusive, but he had sent it to forensics once again. Then as he read, his eye was caught by something he hadn't expected. He closed the folder and walked out the station. He decided maybe it was time to pay Sam Rappaport a visit in the hospital. 


	7. A Breathing Flame 7

The hospital hall ways were like a cliche to him. He had been there so many times. The smell of  
  
death and sickness overwhemled him somehow ,although, he was used to it. He worked there, and  
  
sometimes late shifts opted him to sleep there. He ate there and saved people's lives there. He felt terrible  
  
for leaving Nora alone, for the night, but one of his patients slipped into a coma over night. His eyes stung  
  
from tiresome hours. It was early in the morning, and everyone up and running like motors ready for the  
  
days work, already. His tired hands released the knob from the hospital room to close the sick little girl into  
  
her room. His feet slowly walked down the hall into the waiting room. What he came across was too much  
  
for any human to bare. Thier faces were sullen while the eyes bled tears. They stood there all at once staring  
  
at him, waiting to know what of their small child. He looked down at his hands unwilling to let the words  
  
escape from his lips. With one look at Dr. MacIver, the mother was unable to control her emotions. Without  
  
a word spoken, her body lay there. On the floor. Her husband calling her name and crying. Her tears, like  
  
blood, staining the carpet. Troy hadn't spoken a word and there was enough grief to bring a thousand lions  
  
to tears. The truth was that after the little girl had gone into a coma, her heart stopped. She died in her sleep.  
  
It was times like this, he thought, that makes it hard to keep doing what you do best. He turned and walked  
  
out the door to leave a painfilled mother and father. He tried to not think about it, to realize he had other  
  
patients. But he couldn't, the little girl had been his patient for so long, and finally she was gone.  
  
Detective Dennis Mitchell bouced through the halls with a bright smile on his lips. He stopped at  
  
the front desk to ask for Sam Rappaport's room number.  
  
N: Yes sir, its room 934 down that hall way.  
  
He smiled at the black haired nurse.  
  
D: (admiring the nurse) Well, thank you. O, might I say, you are very beautiful. (kissing her hand)  
  
N: (blushing while removing her hand) Thank you.  
  
D: (winking at her) O, you're very welcome.  
  
He walked away smiling to himself. There were many hallways, but he followed the directions and  
  
came across room 934. He was sure Sam Rappaport would not be glad to see him.  
  
D: (opening the door and coming around the bed) Wow, she really pulled a job on you. Look at the size of  
  
that...  
  
S: (annoyed) Get out.  
  
D: Now, is that anyway to treat guest.  
  
S: (looking out the window) I said GET OUT!!  
  
D: (sitting down into a chair) We need to talk Mr. Rappaport.  
  
S: (still looking out the window) About?  
  
D: (studying him) Your wife.  
  
S: (intrigued and turning around to face him) Who are you?  
  
D: ( taking out his badge) My name is Detective Dennis Mitchell. We met, but you probably wouldn't  
  
remember, because you were half dead.  
  
S: (looking at the badge) Ok, now what of her. Have you found her? I love her. She's my little wife.  
  
D: (getting up to look out the window) I 'm a little confused (scratching his head) in the report, you were  
  
found beaten nearly to death with a fireplace poker. Her finger prints were all over it.  
  
S: (watching him very closely) I want my wife back, detective. That's all you need to know.  
  
D: (turning from the window) Why did she hit you?  
  
S: You ask to many questions.  
  
D: (walking over to the bed) Too many questions, he says. (leaning directly on the bed) Well, here's another  
  
one. (speaking slowly exaggerating each word) HOW LONG DID YOU BEAT YOUR WIFE?  
  
S: (feeling like he would jump out of his skin) GET OUT, (coming out of his bed) GET OUT, RIGHT  
  
NOW! You have no right.. No right at all...  
  
D: (pressing his buttons) Why did you it? Was she cheating? Or was it for fun?  
  
Sam got out the bed and weakly swung at Dennis, but missed dreadfully.  
  
D: (Watching him fall on the floor) O, come on Mr. Rappaport. We both know what went on that night.  
  
(walking around the room) Let's see, where do I begin? You two were fighting. You must have decided that  
  
all of a sudden you wanted to make up. You wanted her, so you forced yourself on her. She was tired of it  
  
so she faught you. And the only escape was that firepoker, right?  
  
S: (attempting another swing) Get out! son of a b****! Get OUT!!!  
  
D: (walking to the door) O, Mr. Rappaport, If I were you I would watch my back. You see, if she did this to  
  
you, then she's capable of kicking your a**, again. (winking at him and shutting the door)  
  
Sam Rappaport crawled back to his bed. Hew would be out in a few days. He had to find her, soon. Next.  
  
time he would make it where she'd never leave him again.  
  
Dennis walked down the hall thinking of possible meanings to the buttons found on the floor by the  
  
couch. He pushed the down button for elevator. He pulled out the file from his brief case and took out a  
  
picture. Her eyes, something about them was strange. He couldn't name the date of the picture, but her eyes  
  
were somehow happy, maybe even a mark of excitement in them. He wondered what could have made her  
  
do something like that. It was fear, he knew that. But the way, she allowed herself to hit him over and over  
  
was the question. He impatiently pressed the button to the elevator repeatedly.  
  
D: (aggitated) What's taking so long!!  
  
All of a sudden out the corner of his eyes he saw Troy walking up the hallway. He was concentrating on a  
  
chart.  
  
D: (walking up to him) Well, hello doc! We meet, again.  
  
T: (startled) Well, well, (putting the chart under his arm and folding his arms to his chest) If it isn't the great  
  
Sherlock Holmes. (watching the smile appear on Dennis's face) Back to pry and stick your nose in my  
  
business, again, detective?  
  
D: (smiling) Well, actually I just wanted to ask you a few questions, I've ran into.  
  
T: (shuffling his feet) Ok, what is it?  
  
D: I just came back from Sam Rappaport's room.  
  
T: (looking down) O, really. So what did the scum of the earth have to say?  
  
D: (looking amused) Wow, is he that bad?  
  
T: (looking up at him) He's worse.  
  
D: I see. Well, we didn't talk much. You know, that woman really tore him up.  
  
T: (laughing uncontrollably) Well, that's Nor... (pausing while noticing his stare) O nevermind, anyways, go  
  
on.  
  
D: (watching and studying him) That's who, Dr? You were going to say Nora, weren't you?  
  
T: (choosing his words carefully) You know what, yes I was. And he deserved every ounce of pain he  
  
brought on her.  
  
D: So, its true. He was a wife beater. Where is she? We need to talk.  
  
T: (looking for his escape route) Look, she can't risk him, ok. Nora is safe.  
  
D: No, she's a fugutive.  
  
T: (uneasy with his words, but trying to stay calm) What do you mean. O come on you're not actually going  
  
to charge Nora are you?  
  
D: (shocked) Dr, MacIver...  
  
T: Troy  
  
D: (amused) Troy, This woman has almost killed a man. She has broken the law and it is my job to bring  
  
justice to Mr. Rappaport.  
  
T: (shocked beyond words) WHAT! Detective...  
  
D: Dennis (smiling amusingly)  
  
T: (ignoring him) Detective... (pause) This is not justice. She went through much more than either you or I  
  
can say. What that worthless, peice of...  
  
D: (putting his hand up) Ok, doc. I get the picture. Your words make me all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
(pausing to clear the air) Now... (his face dropping into a serious one) If you don't tell me where she is, I  
  
can no longer protect these conversations we keep having. You know sooner or later, this information that I  
  
keep getting from your mouth will soon fall into the lap of the prosecution.  
  
T: (angry) Why you...  
  
D: (holding up his hand, again) Wait, wait a minute, before you go on I think you should think about it for a  
  
second. I know. She's scared I understand. Here's my card (pulling out his card) give it to her. Tell her to  
  
contact me. I need to know where she is by, yesterday. Got that!  
  
T: (taking the card from his hand) Yea, I'll give to her.  
  
D: (walking to the elevator and pushing 'down') Good boy. (walking into the elevator) We can be friends,  
  
Doctor, I mean Troy (smiling) Or we can be enemies ( watching the doors close) IT'S YOUR DECISION,DOC!  
  
The elevator door shut, leaving Troy without words. Hours later, he walked into his office, ready  
  
to go home. His shift was finally over. He called home, to talk to Nora. But there was no anwser. He got his  
  
things and walked to the nurse's station. He looked around and noticed there was trouble. There were nurses  
  
and doctors scurrying around. What happened he thought. He stopped the same nurse who had talked to the  
  
detective hours before.  
  
T: What's going on?  
  
N: (out of breath) Doctor, one of the patients is missing.  
  
T: O, my goodness, who?  
  
N: I'm not sure who, but his room number is 934.  
  
T bewildered) O, my. Well, I hope you find him.  
  
N: Well, I hope so too. Where ever he is he can't go far, with his injuries.  
  
T: Well, goodnight.  
  
N: Goodnight  
  
Troy walked off completely not knowing who was in room 934. All he wanted to do was get back  
  
to Nora. To makesure she was safe. He walked out into the night air. The breezes brushed against his body.  
  
He walked slowly, so that he could enjoy every fresh breeze. He felt sprinkles drop on the back of his neck.,  
  
but still he walked slowly. The smell of freshness still in the air. His back was so cramped and his limps so  
  
entangled like broken entwined branches. His fingers opened his door while his body climbed in. The rain  
  
began to come down even harder. Her legs, her feet, they were so sexy he said to himself. He couldn't wait  
  
to be home wrapped in her long legs. He never knew that one day, in one swift move his world would come  
  
crashing down. O, but not today, today was Troy and Nora's day. He drove the rest of the way home  
  
speeding with music loudly crashing through the speakers.  
  
Later on that night, he found himself standing before something that was too much too describe  
  
with words. His heart felt as though it was completely on the floor, it dropped so low. 


End file.
